


Water You Looking At?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [115]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error meets an abomination of Ink, he spends the rest of its life together.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Water You Looking At?

Upon a rock that rose from the water, a black skeleton stood.

Error glares down at the water- how he hated large bodies of water. They made him glitch like crazy whenever he falls into it, causing pain to run across his bones and well as the-

Error trail of thought halts; narrowing his sockets as he stares into the dark waters of the ocean.  
It seemed that there was something moving wildly just under the surface, close to the rock he was standing on; slowly he takes out his glasses from the inner pocket of his jacket and frowns deeply.

The glitch thought perhaps he was mad like everyone always claimed. Because it looked like Ink was drowning.

It was Ink!

And he was drowning.

And thus Error did the only logical thing he could do- he points and laughs.

That makes Ink stop all movement- he turns and stares in horror at Error; an expression he could not recall ever seeing on Ink.

Taking off his glasses, he puts them back into place and reaches for his sockets he drags his fingers over them. Many blue strings come loose and soon he had then attached to every rock mass in the area and jumping down close to the water where Ink was, his strings made a rope bridge for him to stand on.

Once he was near the surface level, he quickly puts his glasses on. He wanted to sees Ink's features close up and clear.

Something grips his strings- quickly looking down he sees an inky thick tentacle with suckers on the underside. It was coming out close to where Ink was.

Error realizes something. Ink was not drowning due to lack of being able to swim, he was drowning because this thing was taking him under.

He glances towards Ink- the ever-changing eyes were staring at him with keen interest.

Error's glitchy angry voices came from his jaws as his strings began to tip and he loses his balance. As soon as he hits the water the pain hits him- the glitchy static dial-up noise sounded under the water- many glitches overtake his form and his sockets had filled with ERROR floaters.

Error crashed.

A reboot later he was staring up at a cave ceiling- which seemed to be moving; Quickly he sat up and gazes up new his surrounds. It was around a cave with no clear exit. There seemed to be no way out. It was high enough for him to stand his full height and have a few inches to spare.

A few meters in front of him was water, moving gently to and fro.

Error moves over to it.

Just under was some strange jellyfishes admitting light. It was causing the water to reflex on the ceiling and making that strange light display.

It was a long downwards passage, he could make out a black hole near the bottom.

Error moans loudly. Wishing he had never come to this AU- It was called UnderWater. The clue was in the name, and like its name, 96% of the planet was water. He had been hoping to find the humans or monsters after searching six whole months for a piece of land.

He had made small continually loops portal, in order to walk through the air, well above the ocean.

He found humans on the rock he found and killed them off, then just decides to stare aimlessly into the distance, willing something to happen.

Error growls loudly.

Turning he goes to the closest wall and began kicking with all of his might, causing the place to shake. Bits of dust and stones fell from above and he did not care.

A splash.

Error pauses. Then drops his foot. Turning he sees Ink staring at him from the water, looking at him in wonder.

"*YoU!" Error spat and darts towards the other skeleton, who drives down into the water.

Error falls to the edge of the water and glares down- it was Ink... but he looked a little different than what he remembers. For one thing, his lower half was a black octopus- the 'stomach' area to his lower ribs, was see-through. Ink's markings looked slightly off as well, they were thicker and fewer.

Error twitched.

Oh, how he hates these AUs. Out-coded characters were normally one per multiverse; however, there was somewhere an out-coded character was part of the main character list- only not carrying the same power.

If there was an Ink-based character, there was normally a good chance there was an Error based one too.

The need to destroy this hellish place rose ten folds.

Blinking Error finds himself socket to socket with the abomination of Ink. Something wet touches his hand, he gazes down to see a white hand.

Angry glitch race up and down his body, he stands and back away as fast as he could, becoming blind with ERROR signs. He would hear the sound of splashing water, he knew something was coming his way- he felt it close to himself. And he tries hard to will the floaters out of his sockets.

The abomination of Ink never touched him again, he could see a soft clicking noise- it took a while, but he blinks and looks to the freaky skeleton that was resting near him, looking very happy abo-

Error studies the creature. There were no paints. And he could sense it- a SOUL.

"*of coUrSe!" Error spoke up, breaking the strange spell that had fallen over them, "tHEy cAn't reCreAte AN out-cODed charACter likE InK TO The fuLL! HA HhahAA!"

Suddenly a thought entered into Error's mind... why didn't he just use his portal to get out.

Standing Error waves a hand and a white glitchy portal appears, as he walks through he hears a low mournful sound- he looks back and sees the abomination of Ink was staring at him sorrowfully.

"*Oh DOn'T wORry. I'LL bE BacK." Error promises the monster, he turns and was about to close the portal when something came at him at surprising speed. Then he was wrapped. Completely wrapped in tentacles.

"*DaMn YOU!" Error cries out as he was pull back into the AU and hugged tightly by the abomination of Ink, thankfully Error DF was high, so no bones were broken, "I WilL EnD YOU!"

The abomination of Ink cuddled closer, not understanding what the other was saying. He just clicked at him happily.

XD~DX

It was a nice summer's day, the heat that came from above warmed his bones nicely as he lay was the hot sands.

Error sat up and stares at the endless water in front of him. He really should kill off this AU, he just had not gonna around to it... and to be honest, he was enjoying it- once he got to pass the pain of the water.

Turning his skull to his right, he sees the abomination of Ink, who he calls Atramento- the thing had wrapped him up once again. Perhaps... this was the real reason for his lack of destroying.

Through glass lenses he sees movement, he watches his offspring he had with Atramento playing with their own offspring. Error had taught them how to speak the 'surface dweller's'. Apart from his lover Atramento, who never seemed to get it.

Error slowly glances down at the octopus skeleton monster- his bones had become grey with age, as did the once pure black tentacles. He looked happy and content laying there next to the ERROR.

And the glitch knew it was time. All his family knew it.

Error had been living in this place for so long, been living with his lover for so long- he did not want this to end. However, this world had no resets. He had seen the other characters, all the monsters from different AUs had a different aquatic lower half. They merely lived everyday lives, just under the sea. And slowly growing older.

Error blinks back tears. He really did not want to let go and he did not want to forget, but he knew both things were going to happen.

"*I LoVe YA." Error told his lover for many years, he reaches up and ran a hand over Atramento's skull.

Atramento blinks, tired happy sockets stare at him, a hint of a smile played on his jaws. And then, he closes his orbits for the last time, turning to dust, then the breaking of the SOUL.

"*iF ReINCarNation IS reAl. I HoPe i'Ll FInd Ya." Error said to the dust, he sees his offspring dragging themselves closer, "AnD FaLl iN LoVE onCE MoRE WiTH YOu ALL OvER Again."

"*Father, will ya be leaving too?" His oldest son asks softly, he takes the dust and like what his father explained to him- how surface dwellers do it, drops a handful over Error's head.

"*YeAh. TaKE CaRE." Error says standing up from the pile of dust, he gazes around his large family, "ALl of Ya."

And for the first time in over a century, opens a portal. Error glances around the white of the Anti-Void, above his puppets, still remains. The voice began to stir up in the background.

Error wonders if Ink was still around, and if so, did he remember him- the ERROR was hoping that no one recalls him. It will make it that much sweeter than he starts up where he left off.

And of course UnderWater will be one of the last places to go. His dumb list was getting longer...


End file.
